


Туман

by xeniaflame



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам помогает юнге сбежать с корабля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туман

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан по книге Д. Митчелла «Облачный атлас», и в нем же использована идея о том, что одному из героев известно о людях со знаком кометы.
> 
> Текст написан для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat (Cloud Atlas Team).

_28 декабря._

_Плотный туман удерживает нас в оковах уже третий день, и поэтому мы продвигаемся осторожно, медленно ползем по плоскому морю, отчего капитан Молинё поминает дьявола чаще, чем я — Господа нашего в своих молитвах, потому что в трюмах начинает портиться груз. Мне охота напомнить ему и его первому помощнику, что столь часто поминаемый ими дьявол, наверняка, споет им заупокойную вместо священника, но я сдерживаю свои порывы. Рафаэль исчез, и пропажу заметили только когда пришла его смена, и теперь Бентнейлу приходится выполнять дополнительные обязанности, а среди матросов ходят слухи, что юнга утопился в море или же (тут собеседники переходят на шепот и озираются) его утопили двое «прилипал» Бурхаава. Ночи по-прежнему темны и затапливают корабль так, как пролитые чернила — письменный стол, впитываясь в само дерево._

 

Ночь была непроницаемой: будто на «Пророчицу» набросили черный плат, через волокна которого изредка просачивался рассеянный лунный свет. Луч тянулся к Рафаэлю, и тот отодвигался в тень каждый раз, не желая быть обнаруженным раньше, чем он дождется того человека, с которым хотел перемолвиться словом. Мать говорила о людях с отметиной: с ними приходят изменения, они всегда появляются там, где нужны больше всего, и каждый, кто соприкоснется с ними, понесет на себе их отпечаток, и каждый, кто за ними пойдет — может пойти на смерть, но обрести жизнь. Рафаэль верил в то, что мистер Адам Юинг, которого команда прозвала Щелкопером, появился на их торговом судне неспроста, потому что уже много недель его собственная жизнь напоминала беспросветную ночь, подобную той, что сейчас заполняет темнотой весь корабль, проникая во все углы и щели. Рафаэлю не раз хотелось изуродовать себя ножом, опустить лицо в кипящую воду, обезобразить тело, заболеть смертельной и заразной болезнью, чтоб никто в здравом уме к нему больше не притронулся. И поэтому он избегал сейчас каждой фигуры, опасаясь, что это кто-то из прихлебателей Бурхаава: чтоб не заметили, не затянули в тесную, душную каюту, где не будет ничего, кроме грубых рук, хриплого «а ну повернись», и выяснений, кто будет первым. Об него, как о палубную тряпку, вытирают не ноги – в него словно сбрасывают свои нечистоты, и все повторяется снова и снова: унижение, пустота и боль от грубого движения разрывающей нутро чужой плоти, пульсирующая рваным и страшным ритмом, и желание смерти, как очищения. Его разыгрывали в карты, как вещь, связывали руки, как рабу, покрывали, как животное, а после отпускали сальные шуточки и совали неразбавленный ром. Рафаэль не был способен убить кого-либо из них, но с каждым днем понимал, как выгорает, истончаясь, его душа, и часто смотрел на канатные бухты, прикидывая, насколько быстро сломается шея, если шагнуть с петлей с нижнего нока реи грот-мачты; он был способен убить только себя, потому что привыкнуть — невозможно. Но сначала он попытается довериться мистеру Юингу, и если уж тот, честное сердце, не выслушает или не поверит... Тошнота подступила к горлу, как во время морской болезни в Тасмановом море, и темный ночной воздух показался ему подкрашенным багровым – будто там была растворена мельчайшая кровяная взвесь, которая забивала легкие.  
Дверь гальюна открылась и Рафаэль шагнул навстречу.  
– Бог пускает к себе, так ведь, если ты сожалеешь… что бы ты ни сделал, он ведь не отправляет тебя… вы понимаете — в преисподнюю?

 

_26 декабря._   
_Раннее утро._

_Существует ли мера добра, которую нам предстоит сделать? Не обернется ли добро, сделанное для спасения одной чистой души, еще большим злом для других душ в другом месте? Мне неведом точный ответ, но я твердо уверен в том, что не буду испытывать сожаления о том, что сделал нынешней ночью: ни о том, что помог невинному вырваться из круга земного ада, ни о том, что отдал ему почти все свои сбережения. Я не устану напоминать, что жестокость в любом ее виде вызывает у меня только омерзение — отнюдь не радость или одобрение. Подписанные свидетельства Рафаэля спрятаны в потайном дне моего сундучка, потому что они ценнее даже контракта преподобного Хоррокса, а я смотрю в мутный круглый иллюминатор и молюсь о том, чтоб нам был ниспослан туман._


End file.
